If I Was The One
by angelic.aquarian
Summary: Another quick story I wrote to pass time and try to get my creativity flowing.This one is Trowa-centric with a pairing of Mina/Trowa duh! its me after all lol. Enjoy and review but no flames!


**A/N I know what you are thinking two fics! And neither of them Awakening or Could It be Magic. Sorry guys I know I am a terrible person but I just needed to write some more GW/SM fics since I was reading some old ones and am seriously depressed that there aren't more out there with my fav couples and also that some that I legit love haven't been updated. It makes me sad.**

**I really want to update my other two fics but I am having writers block which sucks but I am not giving up on them. I really do want them finished and I think these little fics might get my creative juices flowing. (lets hope so!)**

**This songfic was written quite quickly it only took me about half an hour like the other one I just so sorry if it isn't that great or up to normal standards. I still hope its okay though **

**Also I kinda bashed Duo and Mako not on purpose I just needed bad guys and Mako was always a flirt and Duo can sometimes be oblivious. I actually really like those characters and yes they are OOC in this but it was for the purpose. Sorry to anyone I may have offended I love Duo but he worked in the role sorry guys!**

**As mentioned I wrote another quick songfic that you should all check out called Speak Now. **

**BTW bold and italic is the lyrics!**

**I hope you like it and as always please read and review (no flames)**

**I also do not own the characters nor the song it is based on If I was the One by Ruff Endz. If you don't know the song it was in the movie Centre Stage. It was near the end in the student workshop with Jodie, Charlie and Cooper dancing too it. It is the one where she is wearing that pretty blue dress and they like toss her between the two boys lol. If you don't remember you can look it up it is a sad but beautiful song. **

**Again REVIEW they make me happy and motivate my writing. Also for those wondering I have started the new chapter of Awakening but am struggling lol.**

* * *

The group was sitting in the lounge room of Quatre's mansion, everybody content to be doing their own thing and just happy to be in the company of each other.

Quatre and Ami were snuggling on the couch content to be in each other's arms.  
Sitting in front of the cute couple were the other two happy couples that were playing a board game. This consisted of the sisters Hotaru and Rei and their boyfriends Heero and Wufei.

The next two that were sitting on a couch were Duo and Makoto who were clearly happy to just be flirting with each other. This wouldn't have been a problem under normal circumstances but in this case it was as Duo was dating Minako.

The beautiful blonde was sitting in the corner glaring daggers at the two as the ignored her. A tear started to fall down her face as she watched them flirt with each other ignoring her presence.

In fact nobody else noticed except for Trowa the quiet brunette that seemed to see all. He was the only one notice the blonde beauty sneak out of the room out on the balcony.

Trowa put down his book and decided to follow her to make sure she was okay.

_**I see the way he treats you,  
I feel the tears you cried,  
And it makes me sad, and it makes me mad,  
There's nothing I can do baby.  
Cause your lover is my best friend,  
And I guess that's where they story ends.  
So I've gotta try, to keep it inside.  
You will never be, never be mine but,**_

_**If I was the one who was loving you, baby.  
The only tears you'd cry would be tears of joy.  
And if I was by your side,  
You'll never know one lonely night  
And if it was my arms you were running to,  
I'd give you love in these arms of mine.  
If I was the one in your life.**_

Trowa walked outside to find her staring up at the night sky with tears running down her face. She turned in fright at hearing someone walk outside but soon relaxed when she saw who it was.

She was unsure of how to act around Trowa. Though the two were best friends he wasn't the best at comforting crying girls. Trowa seeing her indecisiveness held his arms open with a small smile and blushed slightly when a wide smile spread across her face and she practically fell into his arms, clinging onto him like her life depended on it.

Trowa felt the tears wetting his shirt but didn't care as he held the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his arms. He had loved her from the first moment he saw her and the two had become friends but unfortunately he never found the confidence to ask her out. Duo had swept in and charmed her enough to get her to date him.

Mina cried and whispered. "How can he flirt with her so much in front of me and not see how much it hurts me!"

Trowa felt the anger and sadness grow inside of him. He didn't know what to say, he was never one for words and he himself couldn't understand how anyone could do anything to hurt the goddess in his arms. He also couldn't say anything against Duo because despite how he was treating Mina he was still his best friend.

He wanted to say that if he was the one who was loving her, the only tears she would cry would be tears of joy, that if he was the one that was by her side she would never know one lonely night. If he was the one in her life he would never do anything to hurt her and would protect her.

He knew he couldn't say any of that to her. Trowa knew that if she wanted to be with him she would have to break up Duo without his interference.

So instead of answering he held her closer and stroked her hair which calmed her slightly.

The two stared up at the stars and Mina sighed. "Trowa if you could have just one wish what would it be?"

Before Trowa could answer Duo strolled out and stared suspiciously at the two. "What were you two up to?"

Trowa rolled his eyes and wanted to hit Duo as Mina scrambled out of Trowa's arms and tried explaining herself. He was so angry that Duo could be such a hypocrite. He was allowed to flirt non-stop with Makoto but Mina wasn't even allowed to hang out alone with her best friend.

_**If I could have just one wish,**_  
_**I'd wish that you were mine,**_  
_**I would hold you near,**_  
_**Kiss away those tears.**_  
_**I'd be so good to you baby.**_  
_**You're the one I want next to me,**_  
_**But I guess that's just not meant to be.**_  
_**He's there in your life,**_  
_**And he's sharing your nights,**_  
_**It'll never be, never be right.**_

_**If I was the one who was loving you, baby.**_  
_**The only tears you'd cry would be tears of joy.**_  
_**And if I was by your side,**_  
_**You'll never know one lonely night**_  
_**And if it was my arms you were running to,**_  
_**I'd give you love in these arms of mine.**_  
_**If I was the one in your life.**_

Trowa sighed as he lay in bed. He knew that Duo and Mina had gone out that night and where currently together in Duo's room that just happened to be next to his.

Though he tried to ignore it he could hear Mina's giggles through the walls. He didn't want to know what they were doing as any thoughts of Mina and Duo being intimate made him want to throw up.

Instead he imagined that it was him that was lying beside her, most of the time he didn't even imagine anything more than holding her closely as she slept.

He could imagine holding her tightly when she was upset, him kissing away all the tears and making her forget all her problems. They would lose themselves in each other and just forget the world.

Just when Trowa began to drift off to sleep he heard noises from the next room waking him up fully.

He sighed as he rolled over and put his headphones in blasting his music to block out all other sounds.

Trowa again closed his eyes and thought about how Mina felt in his arms, recalling the night out on the balcony and it was only then he let himself answer her question as he whispered to the empty room.

"Mina, if I could have just one wish, I wish that you were mine."

_**Yeah, baby.  
I wanna reach out and view beside me,  
Right here beside me, babe.  
Take you in my arms right now,  
Scream 'I love you' right out loud.  
Some day I pray, that I'll find the strength,  
To turn to you and say,**_

_**If I was the one who was loving you, baby.**_  
_**The only tears you'd cry would be tears of joy.**_  
_**And if I was by your side,**_  
_**You'll never know one lonely night**_  
_**And if it was my arms you were running to,**_  
_**I'd give you love in these arms of mine.**_  
_**If I was the one in your life.**_

The next few weeks passed in a blur for Trowa and unfortunately nothing much had changed. Duo was still being a jerk to Mina and she spent most of her time crying over him.

Every time Duo and Mina had a fight she would come running to his arms. Trowa wondered when he had been the one she was ran to when things were bad, not that he minded. He loved that she felt comfortable enough to come to him when she needed to feel better. He only wished that she realised that she didn't need to put up with the unhealthy relationship she was in.

Trowa relished in the small moments he had with her. The moments when she would forget about the pain she was feeling and would give him that brilliant smile that was so rarely seen since Duo entered her life.

Every moment Trowa spent with Mina was making him think that maybe one day the two could be something more than friends but he was still torn between hurting Duo and claiming the one thing his heart truly desired.

Every night he prayed for the strength to tell Mina the truth about how he felt about her. Sometimes he would pray that she would break up with Duo and come running to him but it never happened until one fateful evening

_**If I was the one who was loving you, baby.  
The only tears you'd cry would be tears of joy.  
And if I was by your side,  
You'll never know one lonely night  
And if it was my arms you were running to,  
I'd give you love in these arms of mine.  
If I was the one in your life.**_

_**If I was the one, if I was the one,  
In your life.**_

Quatre was once again holding a ball for one of the numerous charities he donated to and asked all of his friends to come. Everyone had agreed immediately and the girls were looking forward to it as they loved the chance to get dressed up.

The boys all got ready in suits of design. Trowa had opted for the classic black suit with a white shirt and black bow tie. Once he was dressed he made his way to the entrance of the ball room where all the boys would be waiting for their girls to arrive.

Trowa waited standing next to Duo, hoping for just a glance of Mina, it was then that he saw her.

She looked like and angel, she was wearing a white strapless dress made of silk that clung to her body perfectly. It had embroidery of orange and yellow roses on the bottom her skirt, which flared slightly from the knees down.

Her hair was pulled into a side bun and a yellow rose with orange edges was placed in it above her ear.

She had kept her makeup simple with golden brown eyeshadow, black mascara and liner, a light pink lipstick and lastly a rosy blush that emphasised her natural beauty.

His eyes then went to her neck which had a beautiful but simple diamond pendant that matched her earrings.

Trowa watched as she smiled at the group of boys only for her to frown when she saw the way Duo was lustfully staring at Makoto.

While Mina had opted for the angelic, natural look Makoto had gone the opposite way and Trowa was not impressed.

She had on a dark green almost black dress that didn't reach the ground though it was a formal event. It instead only reached midway down her thighs. The top half was thick straps and a neckline that plunged all the way down to her bellybutton. To make it worse when she turned it was mostly backless. The only bits of material being the strips from the straps making their to where the material started once again, which was only just above her bottom.

To top off her look she had bright red lips and dark smoky eyes. Her hair was straightened and then pulled up into a high ponytail. The look was not a bad look for a night out on the town but for a formal ball was entirely not appropriate.

She had smirked at Duo sending him a wink not once looking at how it hurt her friend, Mina sighed and walked silently away as Trowa followed.

During the ball Trowa watched Mina, she looked miserable as she saw Makoto and Duo flirt all night and was unable to stand it when the two leaned in to finally act on their desires.

Trowa was fuming and for once showed the emotions he felt deep inside. He decided that Duo's friendship wasn't worth seeing the bright light that was Mina be dimmed by such an idiot.

He walked up to the kissing pair and punched Duo hard in the jaw before pulling Mina out onto the balcony.

Mina stood still watching him in shock as he was muttering under his breath and pacing back and forth.

She was about to reach out to him when he whirled around and grabbed her pulling her in for a kiss.

At first Mina protested but soon found herself falling into him feeling a warmth she had never felt before.

The two embraced until the need for air became apparent.

Mina blinked up at him before smiling shyly. "Trowa I don't understand."

Trowa sighed as he stared at her. "I am sick of him treating you like that and making you cry. You deserve so much better than him but for some reason you can't see that. If I was the one who was loving you the only tears you'd cry would be tears of joy. He is an idiot and I need you to see that. I want to be the one in your life! I have always wanted to be the one, since I met you."

Mina smiled softly at him as she reached up a hand to his chest. "I have been waiting to hear that for so long, since the moment we met but I was always so sure that you never felt anything more than friendship for me. You never showed emotion when Duo was hitting on me so I just went with it. I thought having him was better than having nothing but it was worse. You saw what he became and you were just always there. If only you had told me sooner things could have been so much simpler."

Tears came to Mina's eyes as she thought about all the time they had wasted and Trowa immediately made his way to her and lifted her chin up.

"No don't cry, I don't ever want you to cry unless they are happy tears. I love you."

Mina smiled and laughed as she leaned in and kissed him. "I love you too Trowa and just so you are the one for me, you always have been and you always will be."


End file.
